syntomoliangitis
by AquaAngel13
Summary: The team goes into battle and three of them ends up gettin sick! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: A new story!**

**Aqua: I dont like this one!**

**Me: To bad!**

**Nellie: AquaAngel13 does not own anyone except Me, Aqua, and Missy**

It was a quiet day in Shuggazoom, except for the fact that the Hyperforce were in another battle , the third one this week. And of course, Aqua, Nellie, and Missy were on crowd control.

"Why do we always get crowd control? Why cant someone else do it for a change?" Missy complained.

"Because Otto and Gibson haven't got our parts of the robot done yet" Nellie answered

"When are they gonna? I'm gettin tired of this!" Missy asked

"Soon, I hope" Aqua said

Inside the robot, the team were in an argument.

"We should use the Lasertron fury to kill this thing!" Sprx yelled

"Its to risky! This thing could return our attack back to us!" Chiro yelled back

"This is no time to argue! We haft to get this thing away from the city!" Antauri yelled

"Antauri's right, we should Nellie look out!" Gibson yelled

"What the...get out of the way!" Missy yelled

They tried to get out of the way, but did'nt make it.

"Aqua!"

"Nellie!"

"Missy!"

Later in med bay

"Are you guys ok?" Nova asked

"Yeah, just really not ok!" Aqua yelled

"No need to yell, Aqua" Antauri said

"According to my calculations, it looks like you were hit with some sort of laser that gave you a disease called syntomoliangitis" Gibson said

"How did that happen?" Nellie asked

_Flashback_

_While Aqua, Nellie, and Missy were arguing about who was doing crowd control, the monster shot them with a laser that gave them syntomoliangitis._

"Oh" All three said

"Is there a cure?" Otto asked

"Yes, on a planet called closeo" Gibson said

"Wheres that?" Sprx asked

"In the solar system"

"Lets get goin!" Otto said

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Chiro said

There, standing at the door, was...

**Me: Cliffy! **

**Aqua: review**


	2. the visitors

**Me: I'm so sorry that its been a while since I updated! I'll do better next time!**

**Aqua: AquaAngel13 does not own SRMTHFG!, Blade, or Blade100, they belong to Blade100**

"Blade! What are you doing here?" Gibson asked

"Comin' to check on Aqua, Nellie, and Missy!" He replied

"Please dont tell me Blade100's here..." Aqua said

"Nope, but he's comin'"

"Oh great! Just what we need, a jerk with an attitude!" Missy said

"I hope your talking about Blade..." Blade100 said, appearing out of nowhere.

"How'd you do that!?" Nellie asked

"Remember, I am an author" He said

"I know, but your not the author of this story" Nova pointed out

"I know. Freaky!" Blade100 said

"But I am!" I said, also coming out of nowhere.

"Please don't tell us your here to do something horrible to us!" The three sisters said.

"Surprisingly, no. I was just coming by to tell you I have the cure." I said

"Really? Can you give it to me so I can heal them?" Gibson asked

"Hold on there, Romeo, there is sometjing you haft to do for me first." I said

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Aqua said

"I don't know, but you should'nt. It actually don't involve any of you three"

"Really? Oh yeah baby!"

"It does involve the Hyperforce, though"

"Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this" Chiro said

"What is it? Anything to help Aqua" Otto said

"You haft to do a concert of your favorite songsin downtown Shuggazoom tommorow night." I said

"WHAT!!!!" The whole Hyperforce yelled

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blade and Blade100 were laughing so hard you would think there lungs were gonna explode!

**Thirty minutes later...**

"You done laughing yet?" Missy asked them.

"Yep!" They said

"You guys better get ready for the concert!" I said

"Dreadfully, OK" Antauri said

"And you two" I said, pointing Blade and Blade100, "You two are stage managers!"

"Alright!" They said

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this" I said

"Atleast we dont haft to sing." Blade said

"I know", I said, "Atleast not right away"

"What?" they said

"Nothing!" I said

**Me: I am so evil!**

**Missy: REVIEW!**

**Aqua: C'mon, the little purple button is calling you!**


	3. the rehearsal

**Me: This is short, i know! But please bear with me!**

**Aqua: SRMTHFG! belongs to disney and she only owns us!**

"Ok so the concerts tonight. We need to rehearse!" Blade100 said.

"Your not even in the concert!" Nova said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

When I opened the door, there stood Dragon, Matt, Light Wing, and Dark Wing.

"Your here!" I said

"Wait! You knew we were coming?" Dark Wing said

"Duh!" I said, "What do you think?"

"Your the author..." Dark Wing said

"So...how they doin'" Dragon asked.

""Not so good, they got worse overnight" I responded

"Why dont you just give them the cure?" Light Wing asked

"I dont want to"

"AquaAngel! Come here for a minute!" Sprx yelled

"What!" I said when I got there.

"To know what songs were singing" Chiro said

"Wait! Ya'll are havin' a concert?" Dragon asked

"Yep, its tonight"

"So, you get a day to get ready for it?" Light Wing asked

"Yep!" I said

"Can we be in it?" They asked

"OK!"

"Mac and Estela are coming" Matt said

"Ok thats fine"

"So what are you singing?" I said

"I'm singing 'Behind these hazel eyes'" Dragon said

"I'm singing 'Beautiful soul'" Matt said

"I'm singing 'Bet on it'" Mac said, walking in.

"And I'm singing 'The flame in all of us'" Estela said, also walking in.

"Go practice!" I said

"How do we know what songs to sing?" Chiro said

"Easy, your favorites!"


	4. the secret

**Me: Sorry its been so long since I've updated! I know this is short, but its all i've got. I promise next one will be longer!**

**Nova: AquaAngel13 does not own SRMTHFG! or any of its caracters, just her OC's.**

**Me: Where's Missy?**

**Nova: Where do you think?**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

_On stage..._

"So, its time for the concert!" Blade100 said.

"Yep. But theres one problem" Dragon said.

"What?" Chiro asked.

"There's no one here!" Dragon yelled.

"Interesting, you did schedule the concert in the plaza for six o'clock, didnt you AquaAngel13?" Gibson asked me.

"Yeah, I think I did." I said.

"Then why is thier nobody here?" Light Wing asked.

"Their is no concert." I whispered exteremely quietely so they could'nt hear me.

"What?" Otto asked.

"Thier is no concert." I said a little louder.

"What?" They all yelled at me.

"There.Is.No.CONCERT!" I yelled back.

"So, you made us practice those songs for nothing?" Antauri asked me.

"Yep!" I said.

"Well, the good thing is we dont haft to perform, the bad thing is we practiced those songs for nothing!" Nova said.

"Lets get her!" Sprx said.

"Hey! Hold up! Remember, I sitll have the antidote for Aqua, Nellie, and Missy!" I yelled.

"Good point." Chiro said.

"Speakin' of which, lets go check on them." Gibson said.

"Ok romeo." I said.

"And stop calling me that!"

_In the robot..._

They were all three still in bad shape, like they were almost dying.

"So, I'm wonderin', what is the secret to gettin' them better?" Dragon asked.

"You want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said.

Then I leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

"Thats the secret?"

"Yep!"

"Whats the secret!" Everyone yelled.

"The secret is..."

**Me: Cliffy! You'll just haft to find out next time!**

**Now, can you just push the little purple button...**


End file.
